


lucio gets egged

by starballads



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Other, idk what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starballads/pseuds/starballads
Summary: idk how spacing and stuff works on ao3 so. yea :)





	lucio gets egged

Lucio’s stomach was bulging, throbbing - was it even possible for primals to get pregnant, let alone be impregnated in the first place? Whatever the answer was, he wasn’t about to question the choices his master made. The quiet ticking of the clock was the only thing keeping Lucio’s mind from drifting off to god knows where right now, the pain of Bahamut's children squirming around in his innards. His slick hole pulsated – in and out, in and out – as it readied itself for birth. Preparing for birth was not an easy task for the body, and with Lucio being the first and only primal who’ll ever have the experience, neither angels nor astral could provide much assistance; all he was lay there. Not much help could be attained from mortals either, seeing as their species gave birth only through those with a uterus.  
A sharp pain brought Lucio’s attention back to the matter at hands. Bahamut had warned everyone to steer clear of the birthing room, afraid that any nearby feral primal would snatch the children and Lucio. As nice as it was to hear his Master worry for his well being and children, it was getting harder and harder to bear being alone. All he could do was lay there and pant like a dog in heat until his children were ready to be born.  
Oh, how he wishes for his master to be by his side right now, sharp claws stroking his skin, leaving deep red welts. He wonders how Bahamut would react to his newly born children; primal were never birthed, only created after all. Would master be disappointed in the way they turned out? Lucio knew that some humans are born with imperfections. Would master still love them like mortals do with their young’s, imperfect or not? The thought brought tears to his eyes – After the fight in Caan and losing his spot in the astral’s world, he had lost much of his will to exist. It was Bahamut who had still not lost hope in him, using his body to breed new life. How he yearned for a new meaning to life after their children’s birth. Alas, as much as Lucio wanted to speed the process up, something so delicate like this shouldn’t be pushed.  
-  
The tick and tock of the clock went and goes as the pulling and struggling in his stomach turned into a dull pain. At this stage, his stomach was turning to a grotesque state; it’s shape no longer flat and lean but distorted from the sharp edges that were unique to dragons. He could tell some edges stretching his skin to its limit were the snout of one, and perhaps a leg of another.  
It felt like it’s been an eternity since he’s been outside. Lucio could no longer tell what where his slick ended, and dry fabric began. It was seeping into everything in the room, even the mortal fabric he had lovingly chosen while thinking of his future family. The viscous liquid dripped onto the floor, it’s sound adding to the systematic sound of the clock. Lucio could tell he was close; his hole having been slowly stretching itself out to accommodate what was going to be released.  
Lucio stayed like that, within his own slick and sweat, until something in him snapped and he let out a raging roar.  
“AAAAHJAKSFHRKEGFEWWQAI----” He yelled, his heart picking up like he was in battle again, as he felt the first dragon popped out of him. The delivery was as smooth as it could for a dragon, the membrane around it being a possible factor. Lucio had no time to catch his breath, however, as he was already feeling another struggling its way out of him. The sensation of something coming out of his hole was akin to Bahamut’s thick reptilian cock breeding Lucio. He shooed the thought away as fast as it came, however, wanting to focus on the task at hand.  
Lucio grunted and panted, pushing until the second dragon found its way out. This one, unlike its elder sibling, was able to break free of its membrane and let out a tiny roar. Lucio could only stare in awe for a quick moment before the pain of others trying to escape took over his senses. This dragon was bigger than the other two, edges sharper than anything that’s ever been inside of him. Desperate for release, Lucio let out a scream as he tried to push the young one out. After a few minutes of nothing but heavy panting and grunting, Lucio finally felt the last one of his children come out of his hole. He was dazed, tired and ready to fall asleep any moment, yet preserved to at least hold his children. Tearing the membrane off the dragons, he promptly gave them a quick kiss before cradling them in his arm, falling asleep.  
Lucio was sure his hole was gaping wide right now, pulsing at nothingness and begging to be closed or filled. Surely it was not a pleasant sight, but he cast the thought away in favor of rest. No one would dare come near this room, let alone open it unless Bahamut gave permissions.  
Succumbing to the sweet embrace of sleep, Lucio drifted away with his children in his arms, and his Master….his husband…in his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQftRQWnPb0  
> update: crew mate asked what their children looks like n i delivered  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/519232556596592650/583205969991827457/unknown.png


End file.
